Just How Friendly Is a Hufflepuff?
by xDiggoryIsAPimpx
Summary: Fred and George are in their 6th year at Hogwarts, and an unsuppressable attraction to a certain Hufflepuff is beginning to have irreversible affects on not just themselves, but others around them and the course of the year as a whole. It's "that Diggory smile" that pulls them in, but is the rest of him as inviting as his smile? 4th movie, AU. Fred/Cedric/George. Contains twincest.


A/N: Hello, there ~ I've written _a lot _of stories before, but most of them aren't uploaded or are on another account that I have on here. So then, welcome to my first story on this account, as well as my first smut story ever. Ever. Ever ever. Ever x 9001. I hope you like it~!

Warning!: MALEXMALE PAIRINGS. _Just_ in case you couldn't tell from the description. Oh, and, as mentioned above, smut. Lots of smutty smut smut smut.

Disclaimer: HAHAHAHAHA. Trust me, if I was J.K. Rowling and owned the rights to Harry Potter and all of its characters, I wouldn't spend my time writing fanfiction. I'd be writing an eighth book, in which Draco and Harry travel back in time and take that missed opportunity from the sixth book to fuck each other senseless in the bathroom instead of Harry almost killing Draco. No shame.

Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to Julia, for telling me a **_long_** time ago to write some sex, even though I didn't listen until now. To RavenPuff0830 for inspiring me enough with A Chance Encounter for me to begin writing this. To Andy, for unintentionally giving me the decision on what pairing I should write. To AllieCat, for hounding my ass until I figured I should probably finish and publish this chapter. And to Kaitlyn, for being a perverted bad-ass.

Alright, I'm done babbling. Enjoy ~ (I hope) ^_^

* * *

**Chapter One: Euphoria of the Mind**

In the hall. By the stairs. On the kitchen counter. In the Gryffindor common room. In the bathroom on the fourth floor. Under the bleachers on the Quidditch field. On Dumbledore's desk. In the Great Hall right in the absolute center of the Hufflepuff table while giving no fucks (other than the very real, hot, heavy, and physical one) with everyone watching and being entirely too stunned, or maybe too aroused, to do anything to stop it.

That's what Fred Weasley wanted from a certain Hufflepuff, and on various occasions throughout the day, it was the _only_ thing he wanted – just like right now.

All around Fred at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, there was conversation being lightly carried on about this and that: the upcoming Quidditch match, the Tri-Wizard Tournament, Neville Longbottom's falling incident on the steps earlier that day, and whether or not it was fair for Professor Snape to award an additional 350 points to Slytherin on the previous day (for a change it was actually reasonable, due to several members from Slytherin volunteering to fix and clean up the mess that an unknown student made by casting some sort of caramel spell all over the Slytherin dungeons), among other things.

It would be an understatement to say that Fred heard none of it, because Fred, according to himself and his actively sensual imagination, wasn't even there right now. He was in the hall and by the stairs and on the kitchen counter and in the bathtub and underneath Dumbledore's desk and in between the sheets and in front of a fireplace and behind a tree…

The doors to the Great Hall threw themselves open, only to reveal Diggory –

_"Cedric glorious fucking Diggory."_

– Diggory and a group of friends laughing and smiling as they came in and made their way to their normal seats at the Hufflepuff table.

It was the smiling. That trademark Diggory smile always got him, every single solitary time. He felt his heartbeat begin to quicken and his breath began to slow and deepen. He licked his lips slightly, and followed up afterwards by biting his bottom one until it turned a light shade of pink. His mouth began to feel dry, and all he needed to do in order to fix it was borrow some of the moisture that he was sure to find behind Cedric's lips. His breathing became even heavier and a throbbing, pulsating feeling began growing in between his legs as he watched Cedric move through the aisle. It ached and pushed and rose with every step Cedric took through the rows of tables, until suddenly, he simply couldn't take it anymore.

Fred slowly stood up from his seat, and if anyone asked where he was going, he didn't hear it. The feeling in his groin began to grow hot and it pulsed harder and faster the closer he got to Cedric. The closer he became, the more intense it grew; so much so, that it seemed like the rest of his body's senses were just a catalyst to contribute to the ever-growing throb in his pants. The gentle brush of his trousers against the front of his groin every time he took a step, the way in which his fingers lightly rested against the side of his thigh as he made his way across the room, the tickle of his own fiery auburn hair against the back of his neck – every tiny little thing served only to drive his lust more.

Finally, he reached the point where he was no more than a step behind Cedric, and without warning, took the tip of his fingers on his right hand and laid them lightly on the nape of Cedric's neck, then slowly trailed them all the way down the middle of his back until he reached the lowest point, and he rested them there.

Cedric froze for a moment, only moving enough to breathe. Then, he leaned back slightly and turned around gradually, purposefully. Fred was sure that his aching hunger was clearly visible in his pants by now, if it wasn't visible enough already in his russet eyes and slightly parted lips.

Before Cedric could even fully take in the sight of the clearly aroused Weasley twin, the latter had suddenly stepped close enough to where their bodies where pressed against each other and their faces were mere centimeters apart at best. For a few moments, they just stood there, each taking in the other. They were chest to chest and Cedric could see the tiny freckles across the bridge of Fred's nose and cheeks with great detail, he could feel the rise and fall of their chests together as well as Fred's breath on his lips. But most importantly, he could feel something else.

The heat in Fred's pants reached new heights as he felt Cedric's pants begin to swell against his own. At the contact, Fred pressed closer and let out a low, breathy moan onto Cedric's ear.

Before either of them knew what was happening, Cedric had wrapped his arms around Fred and swooped him up, gently pressing their lips together at first, then roughly entering Fred's mouth and dominating it completely. The younger by a year responded in kind, and instinctively wrapped his legs around Cedric's waist and intertwined his fingers smoothly into Cedric's hair. The Hufflepuff pushed through stunned but non-interfering bystanders and exited the Great Hall; he made his way to the nearest bathroom, while Fred was wrapping his legs tighter and rubbing his aching erection against Cedric's stomach. When they reached the bathroom, Cedric slammed Fred's back against the wall and moved his kisses from the Weasley's mouth and turned to sucking deeply on his neck.

Fred's breathing became louder and his loins continued to pulse with a passionate heat as he dropped his legs from around Cedric's waist and continued rubbing himself harder against him. In the meantime, Diggory slipped his hands up Fred's shirt and began exploring while he nibbled on Fred's collarbone. When Cedric pulled Fred's shirt over his head and tossed it aside, removing it completely, he pressed his thumbs firmly into Fred's terribly hard nipples and rubbed slowly, all while his mouth kept contact with Fred's slender neck.

"Ah, unh…" The bulge in Fred's pants was still hot and throbbing, and now it began to throb even faster.

Cedric licked his way down to Fred's left nipple and began sucking on it.

"Ungh, bloody _fucking_ hell, Diggory…" Fred removed one of his arms from around Cedric, while the other one remained twined into his golden-brown hair. With the free arm he slowly traced it down his own stomach, headed towards the inside of his briefs. Cedric quickly noticed and caught Fred's hand at the wrist. He glanced up at the red-head and smiled slyly as if to say, "what do you think I'm here for?" He then shoved Fred's hand aside and dove his own hand into Fred's pants and gripped around his pulsing head. He began slowly, moving his hand smoothly from the tip to the base and back again. Then he quickened his pace slightly, pausing at the very tip every now and then, to rub his thumb gingerly over it, and then move back down. With his other hand, he continued to rub and push against Fred's left nipple, while his mouth trailed kisses back up to Fred's neck, and began sucking it again.

This excited a lot of moans and "bloody hell" 's from the Weasley, and he began thrusting his hips and pumping himself eagerly into Cedric's hand. The friction it caused raised every single hair on his body, and with every stroke of Cedric's hand and every thrust of his own hips, the heat continued to rise along with his volume. Cedric began to slide his hand up and down Fred's fully erect cock even faster and Fred began to lose even more control over his vocals. Cedric slowed up and lightly teased the tip with his thumb, then slid his thumb down one side, then back up and down the other.

Fred shivered in ecstasy and anticipation. "Stop bloody playing around, Diggory."

Cedric smirked into Fred's neck and rubbed his palm over the tip, gathering a generous amount of pre-cum there, then slowly slid all the way down and rubbed his balls, then began quickly moving from base to tip again, and Fred began shivering in pleasure. Cedric planted a kiss on Fred's neck, then his chin, then he took Fred's mouth into his own, and felt the deep vibrations as Fred moaned into him.

The excitement in the very core of Fred's being rose rapidly, and heat continued to pulse through his taut cock. Cedric could taste and touch the Gryffindor's ecstasy through his mouth, and sped up his hand in response. He pumped faster and faster, and his thumb slid quickly up and down the side of the shaft, always in the opposite direction that his hand was moving. Fred began moaning higher and higher in pitch and intensity, and if it weren't for Cedric absorbing the volume of the younger one's elation, it just might have been loud enough for Hagrid to hear all the way from his hut.

Fred's imminent orgasm soon cancelled out the working order of his vocal chords, and though he continued moaning profusely, not a single sound would come out. Cedric then pulled away, to watch Fred as he threw his head back, and his eyes lolled up to the ceiling. He could feel his erection pulsating thickly, and the sensation in the base of his body was ready to give way to a flood of relief when…

"**_FRED!"_** There was harsh whisper in his ear and someone sitting to his immediate right pinched him sharply on the knee. The vision in front of him suddenly changed from the gray-blue tinted ceiling of the bathroom to the soft yellow hue of the Great Hall present before him that was filled with young, eating and chatting witches and wizards. He turned his head to the right, towards his twin brother George, and as he did, the very non-sexual sensation of his chin resting in his left palm with his left elbow propped on the table suddenly occurred to him. He lifted his head, sat up straight, and let his left arm drop to his side.

"_What?_" He whispered back, blinking copiously, trying to bring himself down from the state of ecstasy that came with the situation he had just thought he was in and replace it with the reality of the state of normalcy that he was actually supposed to be occupying. George responded with a look that was a mixture of disbelief and amusement. "I was just trying to help you out…" His lips curled slyly upwards and his eyes slowly lowered to Fred's lap. "You might want to stop what you're doing down there, before someone other than me notices."

Fred could feel the tiny freckles across his face become inflamed, and his eyes travelled downwards to his own lap, where he found that his right hand had been steadily rubbing his protruding erection through his trousers. He quickly stopped, and simply rested both arms in his lap. He looked back up at George and murmured. "Thanks."

"What kind of brothers would we be if we didn't look out for each other?" George smiled brightly and teasingly patted Fred on the back.

Fred ignored the sight of Diggory emphatically telling some adventure story in his peripheral vision, and placed his attention to the current conversation at the table.

"How does that earn them points?" Some overly-upset Gryffindor witch was saying. "It was _their own_ area that got covered in caramel! Of course they'd clean it up! Who would just leave all their possessions in such a bloody mess?" She folded her arms crossly over her chest and shot a pointed glare towards the Slytherin table.

"Yeah!" Some heavy set, athletic Gryffindor piped up with a mouth full of food from somewhere down the table. "I bet it was one of them who did it anyway, to try and make themselves look good!" He "hmped" and turned up a glass of pumpkin juice, slamming it back down on the table when he was finished.

Fred and George exchanged a sideways glance. They didn't get it, did they? Perhaps they'd understand when pictures of Draco Malfoy crying and screaming with sticky caramel hair began mysteriously surfacing in the days following.

* * *

A/N: Well, there you have it. The first chapter of this beast has been tackled. Please R&R! I'm open to constructive criticism and ideas as well. Thanks so much for reading, you beautiful people ~


End file.
